callofdutyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Call of Duty Wiki:Заявки на снятие статуса/Архив/3
RIFRAF Рафа сам попросил выставить его на снятие статуса. Честно говоря, Раф даже забыл, о том, что он откатчик. Со всех неактивных юзеров статусы нужно снимать. : Голосование до 6 апреля. За # . Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 14:53, марта 30, 2013 (UTC) # . Верю тебе.—Alex Red 13:42, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) # . Ноу работы (без плашки) — ноу статуса. 170px|link=Участник:Negatif22 34px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Negatif22 13:45, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) # . Сам сказал. [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|"Дозорный"]]32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 13:46, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) # . IDDQD 14:38, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) # . [[Участник:Женя=)|''~Treshak]] 19:50, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) Против # retard 22:06, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Все отвлечены более важными голосованиями, ну что ж. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 13:28, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) :Добавил в новости, авось заметят IDDQD 14:38, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) Воздержусь от голосования. 13:38, апреля 1, 2013 (UTC) Снимайте уже, всё равно я работаю по минимуму. 'Agent R.I.F.R.A.F.' 30px 09:09, апреля 2, 2013 (UTC) Голосуем, ребята. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 19:08, апреля 5, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Овышка. Статус оставлен. IDDQD 20:56, апреля 7, 2013 (UTC) ProReal Вкратце о главном: ... О второстепенном: я редко сижу где-либо, когда-либо. Сейчас правлю только выдуманную тупость и не проявляю активности. Разве не повод расстрелять меня снять с меня погоны? Who am I? | Who says so? 14:37, мая 14, 2013 (UTC) Голосуем до 21 мая За Против # . Это твоё наказание — пожизненная работа на викию. 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 21:28, мая 17, 2013 (UTC) # Гурчл ты издеваешься? Ты хороший человек! Ты должен работать! Agent Spy 30px|link=User talk:Spy4500 12:30, мая 18, 2013 (UTC) # . Кирюха, ты что? 130px|link=Участник:Jeka9823px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Jeka98 10:38, мая 21, 2013 (UTC) # . Ты что? Не позволим мы такому хорошему человеку снять с себя статус! Огонь мяч (история). 10:41, мая 21, 2013 (UTC) # . Пусть он остаётся со статусом, т.к. эта должность настолько мала, что наши админы не запаривались с выбором цвета. DiZiLeDoT 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 11:13, мая 21, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Прариашко, последуй моему совету... Птеродактиль 14:39, мая 14, 2013 (UTC) Керя как всегда. Нахрена снимать статус с откатчика? [[Участник:Женя=)|'SWARM Inbound!']] 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 21:09, мая 17, 2013 (UTC) :А нахрена тогда выдавать статус откатчика, если его невозможно снять/если он маловажный? Легче сразу в админы/модеры чата. Who am I? | Who says so? 07:57, мая 18, 2013 (UTC) Керя, ты так внимание к себе что ли пытаешься привлечь? Джидай [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Отвечать сюда']] 02:56, мая 18, 2013 (UTC) :Капитан Писе... Керя, нас раскрыли! Who am I? | Who says so? 07:57, мая 18, 2013 (UTC) Нужно было тогда сказать "безграничную тупость", а то тупо звучит. А так, не ожидал, что мои слова когда-то станут цитатой и тем более с подписью "Мэйсон". 15:49, мая 19, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Отмена операции. Статус оставлен. IDDQD 19:56, мая 21, 2013 (UTC) Александр1995 По собственному желанию. Голосование до 25. —Alex Red 17:41, июня 18, 2013 (UTC) За # . Вообще-то я защищаю интересы участников. Можно было бы пойти в отпуск на максимальный срок, но если Саня знает что делает, то зачем оставлять ему статус? DiZiLeDoT 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 17:01, июня 19, 2013 (UTC) # . Раз уж так. Кстати, интересно, что бюрократ может самостоятельно снять с себя статус. IDDQD 19:52, июня 19, 2013 (UTC) # . retard 19:53, июня 19, 2013 (UTC) # . JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 09:11, июня 20, 2013 (UTC) # . Я всегда поддерживаю уход участников по собственному желанию. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 13:52, июня 20, 2013 (UTC) # , очень жаль, что ты уходишь. Теперь всем рулить будет нубочитер :( Agent R.I.F.R.A.F. 30px 14:04, июня 20, 2013 (UTC) # Раз уж по собственному желанию. Who am I? | Who says so? 14:07, июня 20, 2013 (UTC) # Полностью согласен с Отсом Agent Spy 30px|link=User talk:Spy4500 14:08, июня 20, 2013 (UTC) # . -1... Чтож, придётся Ретардусю на бюра выставлять... 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 14:15, июня 20, 2013 (UTC) # . Ну окей, чо... jogurt 14:21, июня 20, 2013 (UTC) # . Саня знает, что делает. [[Участник:Женя=)|'SWARM Inbound!']] 40px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 17:19, июня 20, 2013 (UTC) # . --AbraCadavre (обсуждение) 20:44, июня 20, 2013 (UTC) # . Червь 20px (Обсуждалка) 15:56, июня 22, 2013 (UTC) # . link=Участник:Mr.Foi 16:06, июня 22, 2013 (UTC) Против Комментарии ---- Хотелось бы узнать причину... Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 17:56, июня 18, 2013 (UTC) Эм... что? А что случилось? IDDQD 20:30, июня 18, 2013 (UTC) Саня, чё случилось-то? --AbraCadavre (обсуждение) 21:17, июня 18, 2013 (UTC) Внезапно. его кто-то выставлял неделю назад, да причём в архивах, с причиной "не активен". JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 03:59, июня 19, 2013 (UTC) Было дело... Блин, но это же архив!!! Как?! --AbraCadavre (обсуждение) 04:34, июня 19, 2013 (UTC) Кто-то забыл защитить архив от незваных гостей. DiZiLeDoT 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 07:33, июня 19, 2013 (UTC) Причина в неактивности—Alex Red 16:44, июня 19, 2013 (UTC). Предлагаю закончить голосование досрочно. Снимайте статус с Сани, коли он захотел так. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 16:11, июня 22, 2013 (UTC) Да, тут всё очевидно, раз никто не против, да и вообще это ПСЖ, то статус итоге можно снять, только вот один интересный момент. Статус бюрократа снять может сам Саня или хелперы/стаффы не знаю у кого из из них есть такие полномичия, наверное у вторых, так что придётся подождать пока Саша сам и подведёт итог. IDDQD 16:38, июня 22, 2013 (UTC) Я думаю, если участник хочет снять с себя статус ПСЖ, то вообще голосования не уместны. Это иррационально. Agent R.I.F.R.A.F. 30px 15:56, июня 25, 2013 (UTC) Итог Статус бюрократа снят. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:11, июня 25, 2013 (UTC) Статус администратора снят. IDDQD 18:04, июня 25, 2013 (UTC) ProReal Ребят, откройте глаза! Слепцы! Разве вам не видно, что я совершенно бесполезен сообществу! Весь мой вклад это только голоса "За"/"Против" или... редактирование статьи о несуществующей игре! Кому, ну вот кому нужен такой участник, и, более того, модератор-откатчик? Никому! А как думает сообщество? Голосуем до 4 июля За # . Если он так хочет, то зачем ему оставляете статус? DiZiLeDoT 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 10:02, июня 28, 2013 (UTC) # . Раз уж такие дела. Спишем на "по собственному желанию". IDDQD 10:38, июня 28, 2013 (UTC) # . link=Участник:Mr.Foi 10:54, июня 28, 2013 (UTC) # . Я всегда за снятие статусов с неактивных юзеров. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 11:29, июня 28, 2013 (UTC) # , чтобы это наконец закончилось JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 12:32, июня 28, 2013 (UTC) # долбал. Johnny the Rebel 40px|link=Обсуждение_участника:Капитан Майк Фоули 18:13, июня 28, 2013 (UTC) # AbraCadavre (обсуждение) 14:29, июля 4, 2013 (UTC) Против # . retard 11:21, июня 28, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Ребя-ят, я не понял, меня не снимут со статуса? o_O Who am I? | Who says so? 10:44, июля 4, 2013 (UTC) Снимайте ПСЖ автоматом статусы, чтобы на года не растягивались голосования. JEDI | [[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'WALKIE-TALKIE']] 11:02, июля 4, 2013 (UTC) ГОЛАСУИМ!!! Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 14:12, июля 4, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Большинство "За" — статус снят IDDQD 20:27, июля 4, 2013 (UTC) Оби Ван Кеноби 16:55 - Bloodyjack: надо выставлять себя на снятие в общем 16:55 - 0K7AV1A: Я выставлю. 16:55 - Bloodyjack: хорошо 16:55 - Bloodyjack: я тебе текст напишу 17:05 - Bloodyjack: готово 17:05 - Bloodyjack: публикуй иди : Голосование до 13-го сентября. За # . Жалкое подобие администратора. jogurt 13:15, августа 29, 2013 (UTC) # . [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|'DiZiLeDoT']] 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 13:20, августа 29, 2013 (UTC) # . Bloodyjack все сказал. Добавить нечего.--DocToR aka DOC (обсуждение) 06:24, августа 30, 2013 (UTC) # . Даже оформить ничего не может нормально. IDDQD 09:19, августа 30, 2013 (UTC) # . Никаких ценностей... 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 10:01, августа 30, 2013 (UTC) # . Вы психи, если честно. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 10:39, августа 30, 2013 (UTC) # . Sic semper tyrannis! Раз уж сам захотел... bugurt 11:47, августа 30, 2013 (UTC) # . Ясно. [[Участник:Женя=)|'NUCLEAR']] 33px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 08:36, сентября 2, 2013 (UTC) # . link=Участник:Вектор|70px (Пиши сюда) 09:45, сентября 2, 2013 (UTC) # . Вопросы с коррупцией на КоД вики ещё не решены. AbraCadavre (обсуждение) 14:30, сентября 13, 2013 (UTC) Против # . Заявка настолько убога, что "за" проголосовать стыдно — мама не поймёт. retard 15:42, августа 30, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Итог *Подавляющее большинство за снятие, к тому же начислен бонус 4 голоса по абилке "По собственному желанию". Статус снят IDDQD 20:24, сентября 13, 2013 (UTC) Волк Никита Я просто оставлю это здесь. Дополнение: Смысл в том, чтобы CoD Wiki снова стала нормальной. Алсо, а в чем смысл голосования против Оби? За # . Happy Soldier 16:00, сентября 15, 2013 (UTC) Против # . Я что-то не понял весь смысл голосования. [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|'LLITybyC9I']] 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 16:07, сентября 15, 2013 (UTC) # . Смысл на снятии админки с Оби был в том, что смысла не было. 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 16:37, сентября 15, 2013 (UTC) # . я хочу повеселиться. ясно. [[Участник:Женя=)|'NUCLEAR']] 33px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 17:12, сентября 15, 2013 (UTC) # . Мне хватило первых IDDQD 18:27, сентября 15, 2013 (UTC) # : заявка вновь слишком убога, чтобы голосовать "за". retard 18:51, сентября 15, 2013 (UTC) Комментарии Если Йогурт это заметит, то снова начнёт гавкать — у его непредсказуемый характер, если я не ошибаюсь... [[Участник:DiZiLeDoT|'LLITybyC9I']] 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:DiZiLeDoT 16:20, сентября 15, 2013 (UTC) :Вот-вот. Когда ему что-то не нравится, он начинает гавкать. Некомпетентный администратор, верно? Алсо, цитата из песни отлично описывает нашу вики: Ритарт, это что значит, что если бы я тут напечатал объяснение, почему Некита надо снять, ты бы голоснул за снятие? А вообще я не удивлен нынешним поворот событий. Лохтсы всегда за своих, верно? Happy Soldier 16:20, сентября 16, 2013 (UTC) Итог *Статус оставлен IDDQD 20:22, сентября 29, 2013 (UTC) I WANT YOU FOR REVOLUTION Никита-Волк Распишем все наглядно и по полочкам. # Никита является некомпетентным администратором, который матерится направо и налево. Он просто отпугивает новичком, а ведь кто знает, вдруг эти новички могли бы написать множество избранных и хороших статей? # У Никиты вандальное прошлое, а также он был глобально заблокирован за свою некомпетентность, упомянутую выше. Нубетс # Отпугивает новичков своей "религией", которая верует во всяких там Лохтсов. # Если не ошибаюсь, активность на нуле. Да и вообще получил статус только благодаря Лохтсу. ПРИЧИНЫ БУДУТ ДОПОЛНЯТЬСЯ КАНДИДАТЫ НА СНЯТИЕ БУДУТ ПОПОЛНЯТЬСЯ За # снятие продажных и некомпетентных админов. Happy Soldier 18:09, октября 5, 2013 (UTC) # . retard 19:56, октября 5, 2013 (UTC) Против Комментарии *ProReal, ты не слишком ли часто выносишь заявки? IDDQD 19:55, октября 5, 2013 (UTC) Итог *ProReal получил краткосрочный бан, снятия кандидатов не было IDDQD 12:36, октября 25, 2013 (UTC) Bogdan 96 Богдя администратор. И активность не проявляет. :Голосование до 22 ноября. За # . Богдан отличный участник, но он давным-давно не редактирует. Happy Soldier 13:28, ноября 8, 2013 (UTC) # . Так кто он действительно давно не появляется и даже палашку вики-отпуска не повесил. link=Участник:Вектор|70px Пиши сюда 13:37, ноября 8, 2013 (UTC) # . Последняя правка датируется 26-ым июля. В общем, раз "Богдя" играет в молчанку, то я "за", но тут уж как хозяин быдлократ скажет. retard 14:11, ноября 8, 2013 (UTC) # . Не, ну серьезно, если ни активности, ни плашки нет. [[Участник:Женя=)|'NUCLEAR']] 33px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 18:34, ноября 8, 2013 (UTC) # . Был в сети 281 дней назад. Раз уж неактивен, то что поделать? IDDQD 20:53, ноября 8, 2013 (UTC) # . Такие дела, Богдя... Правила для всех одинаковы. link=Участник:Mr.Foi 08:22, ноября 9, 2013 (UTC) # . 110px|link=Участник:DiZiLeDoT35px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 17:01, ноября 9, 2013 (UTC) # . Поддерживаю. Спирт 30px|link=User talk:Спирт 19:25, ноября 9, 2013 (UTC) # компанию. 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 21:04, ноября 9, 2013 (UTC) # , если мой голос имеет значение Туманов ''Talk'' 12:24, ноября 15, 2013 (UTC) Против Комментарии Кстати, до какого числа будем голосовать? link=Участник:Вектор|70px Пиши сюда 18:13, ноября 8, 2013 (UTC) Голосование до 22 ноября. 'Т.к написано ж. С''е''р''п''☢☠☢ 06:31, ноября 10, 2013 (UTC)'' Я написал до этого. link=Участник:Вектор|70px Пиши сюда 09:24, ноября 10, 2013 (UTC) Упс, не заметил С''е''р''п''☢☠☢ 11:54, ноября 10, 2013 (UTC) : Не пора ли подводить итог? Туманов ''Talk'' 17:54, ноября 22, 2013 (UTC) Итог Статус снят. IDDQD 19:54, ноября 22, 2013 (UTC) Капитан Майк Фоули Кэп появлялся последний раз 30 августа прошлого года. Вот доказательство. Да и отпуск стал у него длинным. Все понимают, что у него учеба. Дальше не стоит объяснять. Vector Пиши сюда 09:27, января 23, 2014 (UTC) :Голосование до 30 января За # . Vector Пиши сюда 09:27, января 23, 2014 (UTC) Я объяснил выше. # . Вектор прав. Тем более, сейчас модераторов много не надо, чат пустует. Jail break 09:32, января 23, 2014 (UTC) # . Несомненно. Можно даже неактивных откатчиков и модераторов чата снимать. 110px|link=Участник:DiZiLeDoT35px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 12:08, января 23, 2014 (UTC) # . link=Участник:Mr.Foi 13:46, января 23, 2014 (UTC) # . IDDQD 14:57, января 23, 2014 (UTC) # . Simon "Ghost" Raily (обсуждение) 15:20, января 24, 2014 (UTC) Против # . У нас же как? Награждаем непричастных, наказываем невиновных. Быдлократия, все дела. Зачем статус снимать? retard 15:00, января 23, 2014 (UTC) # . Откатчиков/модераторов чата нет смысла снимать. Der Unt3RdRück3R. [[User talk:HERROZAEL|Sprechen mit '''Der Unt3RdRück3R]] 10:50, января 24, 2014 (UTC) Комментарии *И откатчиков, в принципе, тоже. Jail break 09:33, января 23, 2014 (UTC) *Эй ребята. Vector Пиши сюда 12:12, января 31, 2014 (UTC) Итог *Большинство "За", статус снят IDDQD 19:33, января 31, 2014 (UTC) Революция IDDQD 155px Все под знамёна ☭ Великой☭ Ривалюцыи ☭, маслята! Более года мы боролись с тиранией на калофдути и других вики, и вот настал момент нанести решающий удар по быдлократии! Грядёт финальная битва — и вам остаётся выбрать свою сторону. ---- Дальше уже не моё, не ругайтесь. ---- Товарищи! Предлагаю снять с никудышного администратора все должности. Этот "высокомерный деятель и отетс" устроил чёрти-что: Поставил "неприкосновеннее" администрации к правилу 1.5., не мог обдумать тему на своём собственном обсуждени, выгнал меня из администрации по капризу Йогурта и по своему капризу, впихал чушь про павн и про какие-то пони на головах администраторов, убирал кнопку "Викификатор" за-за того что ему непонравилось, не хотел снимать статус основателя даже если он неактивен полгода и нарушал философию администратора! Это уже похоже на вялую диктатуру получается или даже на восполнение административной совести. Он получил статус бюрократа только по соответствующим требованиям и что он "ОТЕТС", а не за ценные заслуги перед сообществом. Если Ренату была возможность договориться с основателем во время Первой революции, то с этим замкадским быдлом уже слишком поздно. Он уже отслужил свой престол. Его заслуги заканчиваются только павном нубтсов и массовым статпадом более 17 000 правок. На этом всё. ---- Голосвание до 15 февраля ---- За # . Хорошо, но если IDDQD останется на посту администратора, то будет что-то развивать? Нет, конечно. Мы потеряли веру в лучшее, в то будущее, в котором есть хоть маленькое улучшение от КоД вики... Теперь слова "Надеяться и верить" в сообществе утрачены. Теперь нами правит только страх, жадность и клоунада. Нужен толчок в прогрессе. Возможно, вы даже забыли смысл слова "прогресс" и теперь вам ассоциируется в что-то смешное и непонятное. Нам жизненно-необходим смысл этой вики, а мы... просто... утратили... этот смысл... Я не хочу, чтобы на этой вики всё было плохо. Call of Duty сейчас не такая этим согласен, но не хочу чтобы за этой дорогой прошло и сообщество, и вики. Поэтому я попытался сделать реформу – а вы прост не хотите голосовать из-за того что вы потеряли веру в улучшении вики... Даже ухудшение серии Call of Duty не должна повлиять на вики! Ах да и ещё: Раз ух мы здесь и если "Надежда умирает последней", то это значит что есть выход на этой глубокой яме. 110px|link=Участник:DiZiLeDoT35px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 14:29, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) # . Давно пора. DocToR aka DOC (обсуждение) 15:48, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) . Я слышал об истории DiZiLeDoT'a. Oна печальна. [[User:-Falcon-|''Gribo'Edov'']] обс • 14:59, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) Кролик (связь по рации) 08:43, февраля 15, 2014 (UTC) . Начало конца. 120px|link=User:ProReal 38px|link=Обсуждение участника:ProReal 15:08, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) . Если шо, я таки тут не при чем --Огонь мяч (история). 15:10, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) . Не понимаю о чем идет речь. Влом было читать. Но все равно проголусую за. --Енот всех енотов (история). 11:46, февраля 15, 2014 (UTC) OBI-WAN KENOBI | [[User_talk:Оби Ван Кеноби|'''TALK]] 15:27, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) . Simon "Ghost" Raily (обсуждение) 08:40, февраля 15, 2014 (UTC) Против # . Потому что с 25-ого по 31-ое у нашего любителя непарнокопытных был (или до сих пор идёт?) запой, ему всё было фиолетово (и радужно). Кстати, кого вы хотите назначить вместо нынешнего быдлократа? Никого на это место не вижу. Над и из. retard 17:49, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) # . см. ниже. [[Участник:Женя=)|'NUCLEAR']] 33px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 20:40, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) # . Нюклер прав. Nitwit 03:01, февраля 2, 2014 (UTC) # . Не вижу в этом смысла, лично мне кажется, что пока всё идет гладко, а если его снять, то будет только хуже TehKriZZeh (обсуждение) 12:39, февраля 5, 2014 (UTC) # . Пора бы уже заканчивать этот бред... Хорошенько посмотрев на ситуацию с обоих сторон я понял, что на этот раз Дизель очень даже неправ. 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 14:06, февраля 5, 2014 (UTC) Комментарии НЕГАТИВ22, а ты чего передумал? Или ты там потрясающе уже за щеку принял у нашего бюрократа? P.S. Прошу мой комментарии не удалять, пусть ответить. --DocToR aka DOC (обсуждение) 17:12, февраля 7, 2014 (UTC) У вас же ничего не выйдет, вы знаете. Nitwit 15:06, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) *Ахаха, хорошая шутка. Дизельбот, ты оформлять-то умеешь? А писать правильно? IDDQD 15:15, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) : Это не шутка, а серьёзная революция. Так что не удивляйся. 110px|link=Участник:DiZiLeDoT35px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 15:16, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) ::До серьёзной революции этой шутке далеко. IDDQD 17:29, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) Я вижу сейчас "Майдан" в моде. А "Беркут" будет? А теперь серьезно - я являюсь Швейцарией (придерживаюсь нейтралитета) в данной ситуации. Больше добавить нечего. link=Участник:Mr.Foi 16:21, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) :Это не "Майдан", а "Петроград". 110px|link=Участник:DiZiLeDoT35px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 16:31, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Фой, пошли на Майдан, а? Давай в понедельник. Abra the SaloEd 16:35, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Далеко "идти". link=Участник:Mr.Foi 19:22, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) Хотелось бы просто оставить одно слово "фэйспалм" и записать все имена в тетрадь смерти, но нубтсы так просто не сдаются. -Falcon- "слышал" об истории DiZiLeDoT'a со слов самого DiZiLeDoT'a, но думаю иронии тут же достаточно и без меня. Не знаю, что наплели -Falcon-, но он явно принял всё за чистую монету и, схавав инфу, бросился на защиту справедливости и мира во всём мире. ничего, бывает, правда я сотру его голос чисто потому, что он "новичок". не, я знаю, что он администратор вики по одной известной украинской игрулечке, но здесь его голос не имеет силы. хотелось бы проехаться по каждому сказанному слову от солярчика, но жаль времени на это, да и вы читать не будете. там получится всё в стиле "товарищи!" - да какие нафиг "товарищи"? ты это делаешь из корыстных побуждений, "никудышного администратора" - да был бы никудышным, сняли бы ещё в 2010-ом, спустя месяц после получения и прочее прочее. так что буду немного конкретнее. "Поставил "неприкосновеннее" администрации к правилу 1.5." если ты разуешь глаза здесь, то увидишь сначала сообщение от Дэна, а только потом моё и разница между ними в полтора часа. "не мог обдумать тему" - тему я обдумал и снял троих. "выгнал меня из администрации" - ты был разжалован наверное по какой-то причине, ведь так? на тебя пожаловались ЧЕТЫРЕ человека. как ты вообще объяснишь квантовую запутанность в тематической неделе? Идёт неделя №1 (дело было в субботу), ты берёшь и ставишь следующую неделю №2, хотя она начинается в понедельник. причём это за тобой замечалось неоднократно. потом интересный случай, когда один неизвестный дуболом из администрации зачем-то снимал все треки и оставлял только один. после опроса, методом исключения, я пришёл к выводу, что мог это сделать только ты, ну больше не кому этим маразмом заниматься. и что ты ответил, когда я спросил тебя? "Сам не знаю, угадывай.". Самое смешное, что после этого сообщения этот "кто-то" прекратил снимать треки. Не смешно ли? А после этого ты пытаешься что-то там придумать какую-то философию администратора "администратор должен быть дружелюбным ко всем участникам, поддерживать участников вики, уметь слушать и действовать решительно только когда это необходимо. При нарушении данного правила, администратор получает предупреждение. За повторное нарушение снимаются все должности." которое почти копирует 2.2.. вообще ты чем пол-года занимался? откатами и флудом? нового ничего не вводил, статус "техника" даже не подтверждал, пока не догадался какую-то фигню там скопировать и плавно переходим к другой фигне которую ты всё-таки скопировал. да, речь о "викификаторе". давным-давно, когда ты не подозревал о существовании сообщества, древние люди на ру код вики приняли запрет на использование кавычек-"ёлочек". а ты вводишь кнопку, которая все виды кавычек конвертирует в те самые елочные варианты и проверяешь действие на какой-то безграмотной статье, от которой в обморок даже прапор со стажем свалится. слова, наверное, брал у своего кумира, но он то хоть "пограммотнее". Вообще не об этом речь, а о кнопке, которая противоречит внутренним устоям сообщества. Мы отказались от таких кавычек, их никто нигде не использует. Ты вводишь неисправимую кнопку-конвертор, которая нарушает этот устав. Тебе неясны причины? Я их только что объяснил. "не хотел снимать статус с основателя", а ты ой как хотел. Дэн запросил ПСЖ 14-го ноября, а статусы сняты 15-го ноября. твоё "не хотел" довольно притянуто за уши. "нарушал философию администратора" - ну это вообще ни в какие ворота не лезет. ты что-то там у себя в голове выдумал, а на деле никакой "философии" нет. к тому же нет конкретных примеров. вообще под термин "философия" можно столько всего сгрести, что даже ты туда попадаешь по этому примеру, не столь важен результат ("не знаю"), а сам факт отношения ("угадывай"). какой ты к чёрту админ если даже ответить нормально не можешь? да к тебе даже можно соотнести "провокации" хотя даже если наберётся, то толку тебя блокировать на два дня нет никакого, это и так понятно. вон убивана забанили на день, так тот ещё больше разнылся. "Он получил статус бюрократа только по соответствующим требованиям и что он "ОТЕТС", а не за ценные заслуги перед сообществом." ну тут без комментариев. "с этим замкадским быдлом" а вот тут уже 1 часть 1 пункт правил. не хочешь ответить за свои слова? какое ты имеешь право меня называть "замкадьем" и "быдлом"? мне вот обидно читать такое. "Его заслуги заканчиваются только павном нубтсов и массовым статпадом более 17 000 правок." - я не отрицаю, что в моём вкладе есть мелкие правки, несущие малый смысл, но если считать все 17К бесполезным хламом и статпадом... хм... ты случайно не "097"-го года рождения? не, мне просто интересно, может есть какая-та закономерность таких... людей. вообще слово "павн" ввёл в обиход ретард, так что обращайся по этому поводу к нему в личку. пока писал ещё добавили. "пони на головах-администраторов"... у тебя там всё в порядке? не, ну, я переживаю, может у тебя какие-то проблемы? Вон Праведник96 и Саша097 в конце концов реабилитировались, и я думаю они станут потом нормальными людьми. Даже Рена... хотя тут спорный момент. "Пони" - это вообще не аргумент. Нисколько. Если хотите чтобы "это" было больше похоже на заявку, то оформите хотя бы нормально. Уберите глупые ошибки/опечатки, не знаю, у меня всегда "3" была по русскому, но даже я на такие АШИПКИ не способен. Каждому надо написать причину, один "участник" это уже сделал, жду остальных. "давно пора" - никак не может являться аргументом. Если подразумевалось "давно пора, ещё в 2010-м", то я этот намёк могу понять, но после всего того, что сделал я и мои текущие (и бывшие тоже) тиммейты, говорить, что весь наш труд это чушь собачья... у вас как язык-то поворачивается? IDDQD 17:29, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) :Я буду краток. Тебе не всё дозволено от получения столь высоких локальных статусов. И вообще: что ты за такую ересь написал? Стоило написать основателю про неприкосновенность администратора – как сразу же твоё сердце запело и бежишь поставить галочку "За" раньше всех. Про викификатор вообще молчу: тебе просто кажется, что викификатор запретили. Ты тут теперь ответственный: не хочешь закрывать глаза? Пожалуйста, твои проблемы. Ты то думай, что делаешь. Если твоя пивная опухоль в мозгах тебе мешает, то зачем ты рвался к власти? Поиграться с должностями хочешь? Ты на себя посмотри. Потом меня поблагодаришь, когда тебя с статуса снимут. Какой ты – такие и твои неоконченные дела, причём плохо проработанные. Вот такие и твои подсосы – не хотят церемонится и сразу же бан дают. Всё, революция засчитана. 110px|link=Участник:DiZiLeDoT35px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 11:42, февраля 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Ты хоть сам понял, что написал? И уточни, пожалуйста, кто там подсосы? Просто у меня мало человек осталось. IDDQD 11:50, февраля 5, 2014 (UTC) :::И это ты всё это писал для того, чтобы дабы выкрутится от твоих противостояний? Я заметил в чате, что ты хотел аннулировать все голоса "За". Тебе так просто не сойдёт с рук. А раньше у тебя было много людей. И если ты пишешь, что ты не виноват в проблемах до того, как вручили статус бюрократа, ты глубоко ошибаешься. Ты виноват за такую отстойную вики и ты считаешь, что КоД вики нечего не спасёт, то это будет считаться для меня отмазкой. 110px|link=Участник:DiZiLeDoT35px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 11:54, февраля 5, 2014 (UTC) Лол, неужели наконец-то снимут этого некомпетентного бюрократа. Даже залогинился, чтобы поддержать, жаль проголосовать не могу. Да грядет революция, Бэйн на броневике, ДЭЩИ ДЭЩИ БАСАРА БАСАРА. Наконец-то викия последовала примеру цивилизованного общества и подняла бунт. Ей-богу, радостно, что на место руководства викией претендуют адекватные личности, которые реально радеют за неё и занимаются исключительно делом! А то, знаете, есть такие клоуны, у которых цель не работа и развитие проекта, а ненужные понты, много слов и мало дела. Ну знаете, все эти подобия Ренатов, у которых викия - место социальной реализации: ачивочки, правки, подпись понтовая и цветатстая, да и не одна ещё, постоянная недружельбность и агрессия, будто им все должны, "одна я тут красивая только я тут работаю", "руководство - быдло, я ниже них по статусу, но умнее", "я такой крутой, пора на бунт". Хорошо, что такие вот подобия Рената ушли с Викии, и сейчас Сопротивление возглавляет, не побоюсь, ЭЛИТА. 1nterceptor (обсуждение) 18:23, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) Всем привет, да. Не много ли в последнее время революций и бунтов в мире? Ну ладно, к делу. Дизель, это все, что ты можешь предъявить для снятия бюрократа? Ты хотя бы вордом или хоть чем-нибудь проверил то, что написал в своей "заявке". Ну не будем на этом зацикливаться. Ты собираешь людей, которые, наверняка, мало обдумывают и понимают, что делают. Так уже бывало на нашей вики, но все это либо оканчивалось фиаско для бунтующих, либо сами бунтующие переходили на сторону того правительства. Ты сам-то что для вики сделал? Тебя здесь даже не было, когда Макс был админом и, хоть и не один, поднимал вики до огромных высот. Да, сейчас вики малоактивна, это заслуга не Акрега, а в большей мере самой колушечки. Акрег даже сейчас активнее тебя. Если ты следишь за его деятельностью, то почему не следишь за своей? Не буду переходить на личности, но люди, голосующие за его снятие, что делали в последние месяцы? Где ваще ваши аргументы? Говорите, много "поняш" и шуток на вики? Да, это есть, но где в правилах об этом написано? Почему вы сами неактивны на вики? Почему сами не помогаете ее развитию? Мб из-за Акрега? Если да, то это смешно. Хорошо, хотите снять бюрократа, где его сменщик? Давайте, назначайте "своего" правителя и поднимайте вики. Посмотрим, как у вас это получится. [[Участник:Женя=)|'NUCLEAR']] 33px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 20:40, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Я не хочу, чтобы на этой вики всё было плохо. Call of Duty сейчас не такая этим согласен, но не хочу чтобы за этой дорогой прошло и сообщество, и вики. Поэтому я попытался сделать реформу – а вы прост не хотите голосовать из-за того что вы потеряли веру в улучшении вики... Даже ухудшение серии Call of Duty не должна повлиять на вики! 110px|link=Участник:DiZiLeDoT35px|link=Обсуждение_участника:DiZiLeDoT 10:39, февраля 2, 2014 (UTC) : "Да, сейчас вики малоактивна, это заслуга не Акрега, а в большей мере самой колушечки" Может вики малоактивна из-за того, что администрация недружелюбна к новичкам? Кто сейчас в здравом уме будет редактировать статьи, когда различные шутники ему говорит, мол, Акрег — Отетс, пони — это магия и за "торпеды" можно получить статус админа? Человек видит это и думает, мол, что за идиоты тут сидят. И уходит. Можно, кстати, привести в пример Никиту, который являлся наиболее некомпетентным администратором (благо, он ПСЖ ушел в бан). Чем он занимался в чате? Оскорблял участников. Туеву кучу раз. Что ему за это было? Ни-че-го. Следовательно, бюрократ Акрег не может удержать своих шестерок-администраторов. И они занимаются невесть чем. "Почему вы сами неактивны на вики? Почему сами не помогаете ее развитию?" Ты прав, наверное, из-за Акрега. Может, людям неприятно работать в обстановке Отсов и клоунов? Был Макс админом, ну и молодец. Несомненно, это хорошо, но обязанности бюрократа это уже слишком. Жаль, что Алекс Красный уже ливнул с вики. Он был замечательным бюрократом. Если что, я за снятие Отса с бюрократа, но за его бытие на месте администратора. P.S.: Я ШКАЛЬНИК ТОЛЬКА В 5 КЛАС ПЕРИШЕЛ Я ИШО МНЕНИЕ ФАРМУЛИРОВАТЬ НИМАГУ ТАК ЧТО СОРИ) 120px|link=User:ProReal 38px|link=Обсуждение участника:ProReal 21:18, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) Поддерживаю, братан! Совсем эти шутники-клоуны запарили, работать невозможно, из-за них и ливнул, кстати, с викии. Вот же клоуны - понаделают смищных цитатников, плашек "смотрите, я клоун и wythuk" понавешают - спасу от них нет. 1nterceptor (обсуждение) 21:33, февраля 1, 2014 (UTC) Хотел бы прокомментировать первую часть сообщения Акрега. Да, конечно, я новичок. Я думал, что мой голос могут снять, несмотря на то, что мне говорили, что голосовать может абсолютно любой участник. Да, я слышал об история DiZeLeDoT'a от него самого, но блин, я его знаю, как нормального человека (вы спросите: "Да откуда ты знаешь? Ты же не правил здесь и ничего не делал и судишь человека тупо по его словам. Он тебе наговорил всякой фигни, что он святой и пастырь от Бога, что его обидели администраторы, сняв с него админку за просто так, а ты этому поверил, как последний школьник"). Да, конечно, я тут всего правки 3-4 за 4 месяца сделал, но я периодически заходил просто на вики и смотрел инфу по CoD: Ghost (да, я нуб в этой игре, так что можете на этом посмеяться) и просто заходил в чат. Я видел деятельность Дизеля и в принципе, здесь нету ничего такого адски жалобного, чтобы его снимать с поста. Пожаловались 4 человека? Возможно они имеют к нему какую-то обиду (может быть личную, я хз). Насчет его последних правок, где многие говорят, что он их сделал косячными и они никуда не въезжают в данную вики. Я их не видел, да (тогда вы опять спросите: "Тогда какого фига ты его защищаешь? Ты не видел сам его косяков, но встреваешь. Тебе просто делать нечего, потому что ты школьник), но тут не только же проблема в правках? По любому он что-то кому-то сделал (не на вики конечно, хотя, я снова хз) и он подумал: "А не пожаловаться ли Акрегу? Он же тут делал косячные правки и это же охренеть какой аргумент для снятия с поста админа. Как раз и отомщу, ога." Сюда приплюсовали еще: "А вот он еще ничего не делал, маялся какой-то канителью последние 3 месяца (или сколько там?)". Но он тут практически один работал (плюс еще участник AbraCadavre). Да, конечно, я видел некоторую деятельность других администраторов, но она на мой взгляд не такая уж активная (здесь я готов воспринять любой срачный коммент по теме: "Да что ты знаешь об этом?!", но мне будет похрен, так как это мое личное мнение). На этом я хочу закончить первую часть моего комментария. Теперь о вики в целом. Она практически сдохла. Нет, ну правда, здесь активности, как кот наплакал. Из 5-ти администраторов только 1 работает. Шозафигня? Где активность? Участники тоже уменьшили свою активность (не знаю, может быть и из-за Акрега, но и может быть, что просто никто ничего не делает и они решили последовать этому примеру). Бюрократ ничего не предпринимает, ему, кажется, похрен на все это. Это не дело. Я проголосовал против, потому что он не выполняет обязанности бюрократа. И дело тут не в Ривалюцыи, а в самом человеке. Может быть, он и исправится. Я также поддерживаю позицию Гурчла: "Если что, я за снятие Отса с бюрократа, но за его бытие на месте администратора" (сказанул, как Мать Тереза, ога). На этом я бы хотел закончить свой комментарий. Кто это прочитал, тот автоматически получает ачивку: "Коммент школьника тут к месту... или нет?". P.S. Все ваши комменты по поводу неактивности многих админов я приму со спокойной душой. Спасибо. [[User:-Falcon-|''Gribo'Edov'']] обс • 04:25, февраля 2, 2014 (UTC) Итак, я начал работать на этой вики с августа, за месяц более ста правок сделал, правки я делаю качественно, раньше на википедии помогал пацанам со статьями. Дак вот работать спокойно здесь не возможно, админы почему-то начали откатывать мои правки, хотя они были правильными, придираться ко всему. По идее, нормальный администратор должен помогать новичку, говорить нормально что к чему. А не пользоваться своим статусом админа и творить, то, что захотел. Единственный адекватный админ был, это Дизель. Историю, по которой у него отняли статус админа я не знаю, так что не надо говорить, что мне тут лапшу на уши развесили. Работать здесь невозможно в обстановке всяких клоунов-идиотов, со своими тупыми шутками типа "отетс" или "пони"- это магия. С этими 15летними задротами, которые творят, что хотят. Есть и нормальные участники, но их мало. Поэтому то я и ушел отсюда в сентябре. Да и остальные тоже ушли именно поэтому. По сути сейчас на вики полный хаос, она откровенно загнила, люди эту вики почти не посещают. А тебе, Акрег, я смотрю на это вообще наплевать. Тебе по-моему по кайфу вся эта клоунада, так как эти клоуны тебе жопу вылизывают. Так что надеюсь придет новый бюрократ, поставит здесь все на рельсы, разгонит всю эту шваль. Тогда и люди вернуться, и вики вылезет из ямы. P.S. Спасибо за внимание. И банами меня пугать не надо, мне на это по барабану. --DocToR aka DOC (обсуждение) 09:51, февраля 2, 2014 (UTC) Долой быдлократию! Снаряжайте свои АК-12 вместительными обоймами, редактируйте галлереи, используйте все пять из трёх российских автоматов, вводите огонь в противника, занять оборонительные позиции, вперёд! retard 09:31, февраля 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Когда зашел сюда, то по первым строкам этой темы я понял, что дело попахивает чем-то нехорошим, и, прочитав все, я лишь удостоверился в этом. Если мне не изменяет память, то абсолютно такая же шутка уже была в феврале прошлого года. Тогда это было действительно смешно, да и подача была отличная, как мне кажется. Но в течение 3-х дней все закончилось, как говориться, все посмеялись и разошлись. Теперь же это выглядит абсолютно глупо и убого. Понимаете, шутить одну и ту же шутку второй раз как-то не смешно. Если же автор серьезно решил снять Акрега, то подачу в виде шутки, с различными призывами, авторами коих является Оби или Прореал, он зря выбрал. И ладно бы автором такой фигни был тот же Оби или я, но инициатором этого выступил Дизель, который всегда казался мне адекватным. Конечно, я не знаю, что здесь происходило за последние месяцев 5-6. Но, как бы то ни было прискорбно, пора признать, что время великих шутников, великих шуток, великих срачей и великих революций уже давно прошло, и остается только смириться с этим. Люди говорят, что викия на дне, что нужно ввести порядок и т. д. Я, который когда-то активно работал здесь, могу лишь сказать, что все это было всегда: всегда и везде были свои клоуны и школьники. И да, о каком жестком порядке и постановке на рельсы может идти речь на интернет-сайте? Как я вижу, Дизель хочет одновременно казаться серьезным, апеллируя витиеватыми метафорами, и смешным, и у него это не очень-то получается. Ребят, вы слишком много хотите от сайта, где каждый работает по собственному желанию. Мне кажется, лучше поскорее заканчивать эту клоунаду. Все равно ничего из этого не выйдет. Shon 16:55, февраля 5, 2014 (UTC) Итог *2 "За", 5 "Против". Статус оставлен. IDDQD 10:50, февраля 15, 2014 (UTC) Женя=) Хэй, пачаны. Те, кто тут еще обитает. Наша вики умерла и уже вряд ли возродится. Акрег оффлайн, "старые гвардии" оффлайн, культовая колда оффлайн. Если есть смысл, выставляю себя на снятие ПСЖ. Давно пора. [[Участник:Женя=)|'''NUCLEAR]] 33px|link=Обсуждение участника:Женя=)| 19:24, сентября 18, 2014 (UTC) Комментарии Итог *ПСЖ. Статус снят IDDQD 19:16, сентября 20, 2014 (UTC) Спирт :Голосование до 20 января. Сколько месяцев тянем, а он не объявляется. Последнюю правку он сделал почти что год назад, а это между прочим солидный срок. Vector Talk 00:52, января 6, 2015 (UTC) За # Vector Talk 00:52, января 6, 2015 (UTC) # . Верное замечание. Жаль, конечно. IDDQD 08:19, января 6, 2015 (UTC) # Пора уже обновить список админов. [[Участник:Nagornov98|''Nagornov]][[Обсуждение участника:Nagornov98|98]] 06:32, января 7, 2015 (UTC) # . Увы, правила есть правила. link=Участник:Mr.Foi 21:40, января 12, 2015 (UTC) # . 120px|link=Участник:Negatif22 21:37, января 12, 2015 (UTC) Против Комментарии *Пора подводить итог. Vector Talk 09:28, января 22, 2015 (UTC) *И так всё понятно. Нужно лишь официальное потверждение быдлократа. [[Участник:Nagornov98|Nagornov]][[Обсуждение участника:Nagornov98|98]] *Статус снят только официально. Технически, у него и ник зелёный, и табличка в профайле висит. Надо бы исправить это. [[Участник:Nagornov98|Nagornov]][[Обсуждение участника:Nagornov98|98]] 14:28, января 22, 2015 (UTC) Итог *Ой, спасибки, что напомнили! Два дня тут погоды не меняют. Статус снят. IDDQD 13:36, января 22, 2015 (UTC) RIFRAF Я надеялся обойтись без этих формальности, но придётся. Rerker Talk 18:52, декабря 13, 2016 (UTC) 'За' # И СРАЗУ К ИТОГАМ!!! Rerker Talk 18:52, декабря 13, 2016 (UTC) # link=Участник:Mr.Foi 20:43, декабря 13, 2016 (UTC) # IDDQD 17:52, декабря 14, 2016 (UTC) Против Комментарии *Вообще оффлайн? А почему "против" отсутствует? :) IDDQD 17:50, декабря 14, 2016 (UTC) **Вау. Последний "весомый" вклад: "16:30, '''7 ноября 2013' (разн. | история) . . (+652)‎ . . Райли (Ghosts) " IDDQD 17:52, декабря 14, 2016 (UTC) *Ребята походу есть ещё один кандидат на выбывание. Rerker Talk 09:28, января 2, 2017 (UTC) **Спасибо, что напомнил. IDDQD 09:33, января 2, 2017 (UTC) Итог *Сняты статусы с участников RIFRAF и ShonAlien IDDQD 09:33, января 2, 2017 (UTC) Negatif22 и Gurchl Зачем нужны откатчики, которые не откатывают? Последние правки у обоих сделаны год-полтора назад, а Бодинегатиф, по слухам, вообще в армии. Пришла пора обновления. Dingir 19:50, мая 19, 2017 (UTC) За # Dingir 19:50, мая 19, 2017 (UTC) # Негатиф служит далеко от дома (если я правильно помню, то он сейчас в ЮО и дембель у него не раньше июля-августа), а о гурчле уже давно ничего не слышал. link=Участник:Mr.Foi 20:16, мая 19, 2017 (UTC) # Unt3RdRück3R. [[User talk:Unt3RdRück3R |Sprechen mit Unt3RdRück3R]] 01:25, мая 20, 2017 (UTC) # IDDQD 04:25, мая 20, 2017 (UTC) # [[Участник:Nagornov98|''Ramirez]][[Обсуждение участника:Nagornov98|174]] 09:20, мая 20, 2017 (UTC) # Rerker Talk 14:08, мая 20, 2017 (UTC) # [[User:DiZiLeDoT|'«Дозорный»']] ★ (обс.) ☭ {вкл.} 07:39, мая 21, 2017 (UTC) Против Комментарии Я пытался связаться с Горчелом вконтактике. Он упомянул, что его семья планирует переезжать из Луганска в Украину (я не разбираюсь в территориальных спорах, не бейте), после чего без видимых причин добавил меня в чёрный список. На этом наше общение, видимо, закончилось. Dingir 20:30, мая 19, 2017 (UTC) Шутки шутками, а у Негатифки сегодня день рождения IDDQD 04:30, мая 20, 2017 (UTC) Пожелаем тогда Негативу всего позитивного и скорейшего возвращения [[Участник:Nagornov98|Ramirez]][[Обсуждение участника:Nagornov98|174]] 09:20, мая 20, 2017 (UTC) :Ага, дембель неизбежен. IDDQD 09:47, мая 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Дембель дембелем, вот только вернётся ли он на шики? [[Участник:Nagornov98|Ramirez]][[Обсуждение участника:Nagornov98|174]] 06:47, мая 21, 2017 (UTC) Ты, Акрег, знаешь это, как никто другой. А ещё я сомневаюсь, что на всей вики сейчас соберётся 10 человек, как предусматривают правила. Предлагаю снизить порог в связи с, гм, некоторым снижением активности за последние четыре года. Dingir 11:21, мая 20, 2017 (UTC) :Поддерживаю, вроде все активы сделали свой выбор IDDQD 21:37, мая 24, 2017 (UTC) А этот апельсиновый сок нектар (вы его не видите, но он есть) я пью за здоровье Понитифки и его благополучное возвращение из армии. Dingir 12:18, мая 20, 2017 (UTC) Итог *Статусы с участников сняты. IDDQD 21:37, мая 24, 2017 (UTC) TehKriZZeh Скоро подойдёт год последней правке, так что почему бы и нет? 25px|Рядовой Викия обс. 09:01, апреля 8, 2018 (UTC) За # Нужно ли вообще голосование в подобных случаях? 25px|Рядовой Викия обс. 09:01, апреля 8, 2018 (UTC) # Поддерживаю. Пора и честь знать. В этот период упадка вики важен каждый активный участник, но неактивные админы лишь висят мёртвым грузом, довершая картину клинической смерти. Dingir 18:53, апреля 8, 2018 (UTC) # IDDQD 18:23, апреля 9, 2018 (UTC) Комментарии * Снят по очевидным причинам IDDQD 18:23, апреля 9, 2018 (UTC) Nagornov98 Товарищ неактивен более полугода, не думаю, что ему статус ещё важен. Pvt. Wikia 09:57, мая 27, 2018 (UTC) За # Pvt. Wikia 09:57, мая 27, 2018 (UTC) # . Кстати смотрел активность всех товарищей со статусом, хотел поставить на голосование, молодец, опередил IDDQD 11:36, мая 27, 2018 (UTC) # link=Участник:Mr.Foi 19:42, мая 27, 2018 (UTC) Против Комментарии Итог *Снят как неактив. IDDQD 18:22, июня 7, 2018 (UTC) Spy4500 Копнул опять архивы, оказалось, старичков больше, чем я думал, последней правке аж 2,5 года (это старше моего братика). Pvt. Wikia За # +насколько я знаю, никто не помнит/знает про чат. Pvt. Wikia 07:03, июня 5, 2018 (UTC) # . Чат последний раз подавал признаки жизни ещё году так в 13м. link=Участник:Mr.Foi 07:10, июня 5, 2018 (UTC) # . IDDQD 18:22, июня 7, 2018 (UTC) Против Комментарии *Рядовой, а я то тут причем? Я даже не в курсах, что за чел это Falcon96 (обсуждение) 09:57, июня 6, 2018 (UTC) **Spy — модератор чата этой вики, а чат, насколько мне известно, умер здесь достаточно давно. Я не думаю, что ты вообще знаешь о чате, как функции. Pvt. Wikia 13:11, июня 6, 2018 (UTC) Итог *Снят как неактив. IDDQD 18:22, июня 7, 2018 (UTC) Капитан Майк Фоули :Он сам меня ещё тогда предупреждал, что всё равно в ближайшее время уйдёт в неактив. Видимо, время пришло. За неактивность в два месяца (''7 недель) предлагаю снять его со статуса администратора. Освободится место, лучше возьмём более активного и пытливого человека. За # . Неактив. IDDQD 16:24, января 28, 2019 (UTC) # . Ушёл в отпуск без плашки - неактив. Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 16:29, января 28, 2019 (UTC) # Он не редактирует уже давно, пришло время снять его со статуса. Pvt. Wikia 16:46, января 28, 2019 (UTC) # . link=Участник:Mr.Foi 19:24, января 28, 2019 (UTC) # . Я сошлюсь на Iddqd т.к. он для меня авторитет -Falcon96 (обсуждение) 08:22, января 29, 2019 (UTC) # . On my own accord. Dingir 21:07, января 30, 2019 (UTC) # . [[User:DiZiLeDoT|'«Дозорный»']] ★ (обс.) ☭ {вкл.} 16:48, января 31, 2019 (UTC) Против Комментарии *Аргументация либо соглашение приветствуется. Своё я подписал в описании. Можете ссылаться на меня. Нафиг нам два неактива, пусть лучше два ваканта будут, того гляди состав обновим. IDDQD 16:24, января 28, 2019 (UTC) *"фой, извиняйся за шаблон, ты его сломал" - Violett12 **Строка почему-то сама съехала при редактировании через исходный код и я даже не заметил этого. Просто зашёл вставить свои . link=Участник:Mr.Foi 20:13, января 28, 2019 (UTC) *** Извинения приняты. Welcome to Chechen Republic, capitan Foi. Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 20:34, января 28, 2019 (UTC) * В голосину проиграл с того, как Фоули сам за своё снятие проголосовал Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 22:12, января 30, 2019 (UTC) **В архиве есть более интересные случаи IDDQD 14:45, января 31, 2019 (UTC) *Все мы рано или поздно не будем здесь появляться. Rerker Talk 17:16, января 31, 2019 (UTC) **Верно сказано IDDQD 18:16, января 31, 2019 (UTC) **Грустная правда, которая вызвала ностальгию и павших бойцов. Thank You for Your Service. link=Участник:Mr.Foi 19:11, января 31, 2019 (UTC) **Несатирическая F'''. Pvt. Wikia 19:32, января 31, 2019 (UTC) **Приходят новые игроки, но власть всегда находит себе место. Falcon96 (обсуждение) 08:10, февраля 1, 2019 (UTC) Итог *Снят ПСЖ. IDDQD 15:00, февраля 2, 2019 (UTC) Rerker :Вектор совсем сдал обороты, последняя правка 4-го ноября 2018. Правила, конечно, в более жёстких рамках написаны, но тогда нужно разжаловать почти всех. Я опираюсь на 1 месяц активности, поэтому за три месяца неактива Rerker зарабатывает заявку на снятие. За # . Неактив. IDDQD 16:24, января 28, 2019 (UTC) # . Солидарен с IDDQD, неактивный администратор. Violett- 32px|link=Обсуждение участника:Violett12 16:29, января 28, 2019 (UTC) # Он не редактирует уже давно, пришло время снять его со статуса. Pvt. Wikia 16:46, января 28, 2019 (UTC) # . link=Участник:Mr.Foi 19:24, января 28, 2019 (UTC) # . Я сошлюсь на Iddqd т.к. он для меня авторитет -Falcon96 (обсуждение) 08:22, января 29, 2019 (UTC) # . [[User:DiZiLeDoT|«Дозорный»']] ★ (обс.) ☭ {вкл.} 16:48, января 31, 2019 (UTC) Против Комментарии Итог *Статус снят по неактиву. 6-0. IDDQD 07:20, февраля 3, 2019 (UTC) DiZiLeDoT С первым днём весны всех (у нас метель с утра просто была, поэтому заострил внимание''). Среди "неактивов" в составе в категории участников, имеющих статус осталась всего одна кандидатура. Внимательно проанализировав деятельность сабжа, я пришёл к выводу, что не особо и дорожит нашим сообществом уважаемый DiZiLeDoT. "Как же так, он вроде правки делает?"- спросите вы. А я вам отвечу, что правки его совершаются только ради поддержания статуса "актива" участника чтобы он не получил соответствующую надпись. Так может быть он чем-то занят важным в реальной жизни? И да и нет. Я просто приведу примеры, а вы внимательно их прочитайте. *За февраль участник совершил: 4 правки (0 из которых на ). *За январь: 2 (0). *За декабрь: 6 (5). *За ноябрь: 28 (19). *За октябрь: 42 (24). *За сентябрь: 1 (0). *За август: 1 (0). *За июль: 7 (4). *За июнь: 3 (3). В общей сложности, за 9 месяцев он совершил 94 правки. У нас есть такие участники, которые столько редачат за неделю! Я понимаю, что дело не в количестве, нет смысла мне указывать на это. Однако с откатом правок у нас Фиолетовый справляется. С шаблонами тоже есть кому заняться. А сурдоперевод в черновике не приветствуется, поскольку "Случайную цитату" можно сделать совершенно по-другому, а не таким кустарным методом. Парни, дело вовсе не в том, что у DiZiLeDoT нет времени, оно у него как раз таки есть. Он просто совершает по 1-9 правок в месяц на нашем сообществе. Зато на других проектах — каждый день и далеко не по разу. А зачем нам модератор контента, который не модерирует контент? Как были редлинки в шаблонах по современным играм так до сих пор и висят! Я предлагаю отпустить участника, пусть занимается своими делами дальше, а на сообществе будет на одну мёртвую душу со статусом меньше. К тому же у нас есть замечательные кандидатуры, которые могут занять пост МК, чтобы вакансия не висела. Будущее в наших руках и активности, товарищи. За # . Причины выше, поэтому ссылаюсь на себя же. IDDQD 14:14, марта 1, 2019 (UTC) # . Поддерживаю IDDQD. Абсолютно бесполезный для сообщества участник, который недобросовестно держит статус и устроил недореволюцию на бюрократа с большим применением ораторских навыков и полемики (демагогия). Я за снятие. Violett- 14:56, марта 1, 2019 (UTC) #Тяжело голосовать снятие участника когда осознаешь, что по уровню активности и полезности далеко от него не ушёл. link=Участник:Mr.Foi 16:08, марта 1, 2019 (UTC) # . Он не редактирует уже давно, пришло время снять его со статуса. блэт, он редактирует, фразочка не работает. Просто соглашусь с . Pvt. Wikia 16:10, марта 1, 2019 (UTC) # Может, снятие такого нескромного статуса повлияет на его активность в положительную сторону. Пора уступать место молодым и активным. Лёник Против Комментарии одна кандидатура? Кста, той "революции" недавно исполнилось 5 лет, не думаю, что это является причиной для снятия, человек может раза три и больше поменять взгляды за такое время. Pvt. Wikia 16:10, марта 1, 2019 (UTC) Ох лол. Даже не знал, что у нас ещё остались модераторы чата. Самая бесполезная должность уже на протяжении последних пяти лет. link=Участник:Mr.Foi 16:23, марта 1, 2019 (UTC) Unt3RdRück3R уже давно неактив, о какой кандидатуре идёт речь? К тому же, последние его правки - просто голосования. Violett- 17:53, марта 1, 2019 (UTC) А насчёт революции: не надо вообще их устраивать. Да, я понимаю, что на вики может быть диктатура, но Дизель организовал её так нелепо, что это прибавляет к нему больше ненависти даже спустя годы. К тому же ты не учёл то, что он на всех викиях, где он правил - он держит статус модератора контента ради галочки. С нашей викией он работать не хочет, поэтому пусть убирается восвояси. Твои контраргументы некорректны, не надо оправдывать лицемеров. Violett- 17:53, марта 1, 2019 (UTC) И ещё: почему ты не учитываешь то, что он во время этой "☭ривалюции☭" поддерживал самого Рената? Почему ты не учитываешь его пропагандистскую кампанию, демагогию и подкованность его друзей во время голосования? Ты вообще в своём уме, чтобы оправдывать его? Violett- 18:00, марта 1, 2019 (UTC) Violett-, ты какой-то слишком агрессивный. Тебе же сказали, что человек мог за столько лет поменять своё мнение. И о какой ненависти ты вообще говоришь? Тебя на вики тогда даже не было. link=Участник:Mr.Foi 18:04, марта 1, 2019 (UTC) : Потому что Викия откровенно оправдывает сторонника Рената, даже если он поменял своё мнение сейчас. Ты же знаешь, , поэтому я не вижу смысла вступаться за . Моё отсутствие на вики - не аргумент, всё равно у людей может возникнуть ненависть к этому человеку за его попытку взять власть в свои руки с помощью введения аудитории в заблуждение. Между прочим, Отетц : через два года он устроил свою диктатуру вот здесь. Пруфы - на его странице обсуждения. Violett- 18:15, марта 1, 2019 (UTC) По-моему, у нас нет диктата, скорее демократия со своими законами. Нарушил закон, ну, пеняй на себя. Лёник Да, согласен, я только занимаю нишу в списке участников со статусами, только причём тут моё дело в феврале 2014? Сейчас мне не до КоД вики, не до но это вовсе не означает, что на текущий момент не ставлю никаких планов по улучшению сайта. Может, удастся полностью реабилитироваться через 2 недели. Можете досрочно снимать с меня статус, возражать не буду. Конечно, мой алгоритм действий до и во время революции были очень спонтанным и непродуманным, однако до сих пор придерживаюсь мнения о том, что могли бы в 2013 году выбрать бюрократа и получше, с менее выраженными изъянами и более высоким уровнем компетентности. [[User:DiZiLeDoT|'«Дозорный»']] ★ (обс.) ☭ {вкл.} 18:23, марта 1, 2019 (UTC) : Не надо разыгрывать из себя идиота. Мы знаем, что ты держишь статус. Разберу подробнее твои сообщения: :Во первых, , призвал своих друзей. Ты прекрасно знаешь, как он закончил. Ты мог бы повторить судьбу Рентуси, но Акрежек был немного не прав, и ты легко отделался от наказания. Во вторых, твои правки - ничто иное, как голосования да редкие откаты действий анонимов, ты достаточно редко работал как с технической частью вики, так и с мэйнспэйсом. Ну и в третьих, ты просто держатель статусов - стоит взглянуть на твои вики, а ещё стоит взглянуть твои правки на сталкер вики. Значит, на нашей вики держим статус ради галочки (взгляните на меня, я везде МК!), а на сталкере каждым день редачим? Зачем тебе тогда статусы, если ты актив только на одной вики? :В итоге мы имеем очень "полезного" МК, который голосует, но не работает, зато любит устраивать ☭недоривалюции☭ против бюрократов ( ) и удерживать свой статус. Неудивительно, что тебя ненавидят. Violett- 18:42, марта 1, 2019 (UTC) ::Я не проявлял к Ренату никакого содействия и был сторонним наблюдателем по отношению к его "фортелям". Ренат устраивал срач за срачем, с чего это вдруг пара моих конфликтов с бюрократом перевешивают все пакости от Рената, как будто я тоже достоин бессрочной блокировки? ::"Держатель" статусов? Примерно три четверти участников-статусников со всего Фэндома таковыми и являются. Человеку свойственно гнаться за привилегиями и, достигая своего, охладить свой пыл. И это совершенно неважно, найдётся ли на поддержание прежнего уровня активности после получения статуса достаточное количество свободного времени. ::Я мог бы и не устраивать голосование на назначение себя в МК, если бы не был столь предсказуем по расстановке дальнейших собственных перспектив. [[User:DiZiLeDoT|'«Дозорный»']] ★ (обс.) ☭ {вкл.} 19:15, марта 1, 2019 (UTC) Так-то я тут петуадмин, и я должен разрешать конфликты. У меня нет личной либо какой-нибудь другой неприязни ни к Дизиледоту, ни к Виолетту, ни к , ни к Фою, я просто оцениваю ситуацию со стороны нейтрала. Виолетт, зачем тебе вспоминать недореволюцию пятилетней давности, рили? Я вообще никого не оправдывал и не собирался, я просто сказал, что незачем вспоминать конфликт, устроенный аж пять лет назад. На смену восприятия во времени влияет несколько факторов, главный из них — возраст. Если Дизиледоту было тогда 15 лет, сейчас ему 20, если было 25 — сейчас ему 30, чувствуется разница, да? И ты вообще не учитываешь тот факт, что абсолютно все, включая меня и Дизеля, за снятие Дизеля со статуса, чего ты упорно не хочешь замечать, но пытаешься раздуть конфликт из ничего, из одного мелкого упрёка, который не является ни "контраргументом", ни "оправданием", тем более "откровенным", ни выражением симпатии, а просто лёгким словцом. Зачем ты так яростно строчишь про "ривалюцыю", которая, напомню в четвёртый раз, произошла 5 (пять) (V) лет назад? Ты ещё говоришь, что он любит устраивать революци''и'' (одна, 5 (пять) (V) (five) лет назад (years ago)) в множественном числе. Ты четыре раза повторил, что он удерживает F статус изо всех сил, прямо тужится, не может противостоять (Можете снимать с меня статус, возражать не буду (с) DiZiLeDoT). Ещё раз замечу, что все мои слова — никакие не оправдания и не контраргументы, я, так-то, проголосовал за снятие Дизиледота со статуса; как ты видишь, раздел Против пуст. Уже твои аргументы про оправдание Дизеля не имеют под собой почвы, висят на твоём слове, которое перевирает и исправляет под я даже не знаю чью нужду слово других участников, но у меня есть нейтральная точка зрения, и смотря, как обычно, с неё, я вижу, что ты хочешь срач ради срача. Если ты его продолжишь, я тебе выдам предупреждение за участие в холиваре. И насчёт Unt3RdRück3R'а Имелась ввиду кандидатура на снятие. Pvt. Wikia 20:13, марта 1, 2019 (UTC) : Честно говоря, я не особо понимаю, почему ты твердишь о том, что я пытаюсь развязать срач из ничего. Отбросим тогда уж держание статусов, чёрт с ним. Я своими словами говорил, что Дизель — антиправительственный человек, то есть по сути мятежник (я не говорил того, что он устраивал [[СССР|революци'и']] (ты не понял смысл фразы)), и своими комментариями я всего лишь хочу закрепить факты Его Высочества во имя Отса, Сына и Святого Павна, а ты мне угрожаешь по сути не за ничего. И какую силу имеет возраст ривалюции, можешь объяснить, чисто без срача? Это НИКАК не может повлиять на тот факт, что Дизель — человек нечистый к нашему сообществу и особенно к Акрегу, поскольку он сам же сказал, что до сих пор имеет мысли из 2014 года. Да и даже если откинуть эти мысли, всё равно остаётся доля сомнения, . И раз уж первой фразой ты и не хотел оправдывать его, зачем сейчас защищаешься, ? Хорошо что хоть остановил рельсы дискуссии после этого, но в следующий раз будь внимательнее в разговорах, ты слишком быстро сделал выводы обо мне, когда я старался писать комментарии в мягкой форме, ссылаясь на факты об этом человеке. Поэтому и речи об этом идти не может, и близко не хотел развязывать срач. Violett- 20:51, марта 1, 2019 (UTC) Не читал ещё простыню, тот парень выпал из внимания, поэтому обрадую тем, что это не проблема. IDDQD 00:26, марта 2, 2019 (UTC) :Прочитал. Фиолетовый, нафига холивар раздуваешь? IDDQD 00:41, марта 2, 2019 (UTC) Итог *Статус снят. IDDQD 00:41, марта 2, 2019 (UTC) Violett12 : Голосование до 14 января. Привет всем. Это Виолетт. Сегодня, поразмышляв о смысле и цели моего нахождения здесь, выставляю себя на снятие статуса по собственному желанию. Озвучу причины, почему я так решил, по двум пунктам: 1. Не оправдало ожиданий. Instead of наблюдения на вики издалека since mid-2010 и своё прибытие сюда в 2016-ом, я получил хороший experience и узнал, чем дышит CoD Wiki на самом деле. Однако сейчас я осознаю, что это явно не то место, где я могу находится очень долгое время. Я считаю, что на этой, по сути, социальной площадке, я не могу высказывать своё мнение и мысли свободно, не боясь порицаний кого-либо. Всё чаще, будучи уже статусником, я слышу призывы к работе: правь крупно, бесконечно создавай статьи, мониторь голосования, делай anything! Мне это непривычно, поскольку на социальной площадке я привык искать людей, которые будут иметь со мной общие интересы, цели, и вкусы, из чего следует второй пункт. 2. Систематическое игнорирование. Высказывая своё мнение другим статусникам и просто личностям на вики, я ни раз замечал, что моё мнение либо игнорируется начисто, либо долго и упорно оспаривается без оглядки на составляющую высказывания. Приведу пример: до и после получения статуса откатчика на вики, бюрократ вики, IDDQD, уделял мне достаточно внимания для обсуждения работы и для отдельных разговоров. Однако уже после получения статуса администратора, и, когда я поставил под сомнение легитимность выборов участника месяца за октябрь 2019 (которые, кстати говоря, были признаны состоявшимися в нарушение действующих правил), он неожиданно и резко, с 25 октября 2019, начал тотально игнорить меня. Без объяснений и причин, просто так. На канале Discord же из-за разногласий и возможной предвзятости по отношению ко мне разгорались споры. Вне спора же всё равно неинтересно общаться с людьми - они постоянно говорят о работе, и лишь покинувшие сообщества вызывают во мне интерес общаться с ними, но не с коллегами по цеху. В общем и целом, я получил неоднозначное впечатление, и хотелось бы и дальше оставаться на вики, но боюсь, делать мне здесь нечего. За # . Фактически уже покинул сообщество, но формальность требует снять статус. Не вижу смысла голосовать как-то иначе в данной ситуации. link=Участник:Mr.Foi 10:16, января 8, 2020 (UTC) # . Все равно он по собственному Falcon96 (обсуждение) 13:10, января 9, 2020 (UTC) # . Pvt. Wikia 17:08, января 11, 2020 (UTC) Против Комментарии Второй пункт правил уже давно устарел. Когда последний раз можно было наблюдать участие пятнадцати человек в голосовании? link=Участник:Mr.Foi 10:16, января 8, 2020 (UTC) Кстати, насколько сейчас актуален запрет на участие в голосовании неактивным участникам? Мне можно проголосовать, учитывая мой опыт участия в развитии вики? [[User:DiZiLeDoT|'«Дозорный»']] ★ (обс.) ☭ {вкл.} 19:02, января 9, 2020 (UTC) :Мог бы, чего не голосовал? IDDQD 21:36, января 12, 2020 (UTC) Итог *Статус снят ПСЖ. IDDQD 21:36, января 12, 2020 (UTC)